


Hold The Line

by kristen999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s10e07 DNA, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristen999/pseuds/kristen999
Summary: Junior and Danny share different bonds with Steve, feel different types of love.  Both do their part when everything goes to hell. Coda 10.07.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 47
Kudos: 274





	Hold The Line

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you to Bgharison for the swift beta!

* * *

Junior listened to the break-down of the mission and bit his tongue. He ran the numbers, calculated resources, and time. This was at minimum a four-man operation. Two-man was too risky. Solo was just-well, McGarrett type of stacked odds.

He chewed on the inside of his lip to keep from questioning. The others voiced their opinions, words he chose not to vocalize. Would not in front of a CO. He would never undermine McGarrett’s authority like that. Even if he agreed with their assessments. 

So, he bided his time, waiting for an opening. Then was given one. A chance to follow McGarrett down-range to cover his six. 

But there were rules, always follow the rules. McGarrett stared him down, pinned Junior’s thoughts in place with a final order. “You only move, after I reach out. Is that clear?”

“Copy.”

Junior would be there.

* * *

He trained. 

Ten mile runs, five mile swims. Junior spent extra hours at the target range, honing his skills. 

After the third week, he reached out to his SEAL Team buddies. Felt the waters regarding their possible assistance-_without an order. _Affirmative. No questions asked. 

Because there was something about this mission, a tingling warning that would not go away. Junior learned long ago never to ignore his gut, so he listened and follow his instincts. 

After a month he began digging for Intel. Five-O had top of the line surveillance capabilities, software even HPD were years away from accruing. McGarrett had pull like that. 

Hour after hour, day after day, the algorithm crunched numbers, searching thousands of cameras for one man. One needle. Junior drank black coffee and ate protein bars.

His cell vibrated and he looked down at Tani’s text. _“You okay? Want to grab some drinks?”_

No thanks. Maybe tomorrow, he texted back.

The next day he drank a beer with Adam and Tani, did his social duty Danny declined the offer. He always did, his absence reflecting the team’s declining morale.

After throwing a twenty on the bar, Tani grabbed his hand. “We’re all worried, Junes.”

Worry would not bring Steve McGarrett home. 

She gripped his fingers harder as he pulled away. Junior really wanted to stay, to accept what she was offering, to move forward with her. Them. To take a chance. But not today. 

After the bar Junior went back to the office and tweaked the computer program some more.

* * *

On week five Junior bought Eddie a new chew-toy and bought him extra treats.

Eddie whined at the door and looked between it and Junior.

“I know, boy.”

The tingle of unease vibrated through his bones. Putting down the toys, he went over and grabbed the leash. “Come on, we’ll go for an extra long run.”

After he finished wearing Eddie out, Junior pulled up the dossier on their target and re-read her file for the tenth time. Know your enemy so you can defeat your enemy.

* * *

On week six Junior got his first hit. 

He stared at the fuzzy image of his boss. His friend. 

Then Junior let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

* * *

Junior had promised to watch Steve’s six. It was his duty, his oath. It was the very least he could do for his mentor, his brother. His gut was screaming at him. Steve wasn’t holding the line. He was boxed-in with no option for exfill.

He knew what needed to be done. What only option was left. This was Steve’s mom. Blood. Steve would never abandon her and Junior would not leave Steve behind. 

“What do you want to do?” Junior asked the team. _Asked Danny._

He waited. Because this wasn’t one of those times where the whole team could load up and ship-out. Five-O was trained, was prepared for almost any task, but not this. The darkest of ops.

Junior needed the green-light, because Danny was more than Steve’s work-partner, he was his ‘ulana. He respected that bond, wanted his blessing. 

Danny nodded. _Go._ But his eyes held a fiercer order. _Bring him home safe. _

* * *

He located him a few days later. Junior’s jaw dropped at the scope of McGarrett’s explosives’ arsenal. He might have beamed in pride. 

“Alright, Psycho,” his teammate muttered. 

If his fellow SEALS could understand a fraction of what it was like to serve under this man. 

Now they needed weapons, but McGarrett was ready with those, too.

Blood thrummed through Junior’s veins that familiar rush of adrenaline. This was it. Complete the op and go home.

* * *

Junior heard his dad’s voice inside his head. The anger, the disownment. Parents could invoke tears of love and heart-wrenching ache.

And they could cause the toughest SEAL to break-down into shocked stillness.

There was no time for grief though. Junior yelled McGarrett’s name, shook McGarrett’s arm, and carried his brother away to safety.

* * *

Junior took care of Steve while his fellow SEALs took care of his mother’s body.

He removed McGarrett’s tac vest, checked for injuries, and did the best he could to tend to them. But it was like moving a ragdoll. Junior needed to inspect the shoulder wound.

“Sir?”

It was difficult to work in the back of an SUV doing eighty mph. Junior put a field dressing on the entrance and exit wounds. Checked McGarrett’s vitals, and kept a hand on his good arm, giving it the slightest squeeze.

He’d succeeded in his mission to Danny. But McGarrett had failed at his. 

Junior didn’t know all the facts about Doris, only had bits and pieces of the story. He’d learned more after a few beers with Danny. Doris sounded like a terrible person, but you don’t choose your family. 

Steve McGarrett may have lost his mother, but his ohana was still right beside him. And more were waiting thousands of miles away. And they would always have his back; they would hold the line when Steve no longer could.

* * *

_“How bad?”_ Danny asked over the phone.

“Bad.” 

He summarized a family tragedy in three succinct sentences. 

_“I’ll be on the next plane out.”_

After two debriefings and paperwork that would never be seen, Junior finally stepped inside a shower. Bracing his hands against the wall, he allowed long-fought tears to flow down his face and into the drain.

He cried for a mother and son, of losses that could never be regained. But mostly, he cried for his brother.

* * *

After putting on fresh fatigues and eating some food, something urged him forward, a different type of instinct stirring inside him. Junior made a call.

Tani picked up after the first ring. It has to be 2am back home.

_“Hey,”_ she said.

“Hey.”

_“What’s going on?”_

He wanted to give her an update, wanted to tell her how much his heart and body hurt. Instead he said, “Will you go out to dinner with me this weekend? I…know it’s crappy timing, but I just think ---”

_“Yes.”_

Junior’s voice shook as he wiped at his eyes again. “Great, that’s great.”

* * *

Danny knew in his bones that Steve would do what he had to do. There was no talking him out of helping those he loved. Even if that person wasn’t deserving of it. 

He didn’t argue, didn’t berate. He spoke his mind, mentioned several times that it was a suicide mission. But when did that ever stop Steve?

So, Danny looked after the team when Steve was away. He made sure Tani and Junior didn’t do too many reckless things. Guided Adam during some of their more difficult cases. Kept their budget and tendency for property damage to a minimum.

And he checked his cell phone every night before bed.

* * *

He didn’t tell Grace or Charlie about the car wreck in Columbia. Didn’t feed into their fears anymore than necessary, more than his own. 

Deep inside Danny knew Steve was alive, just like he knew he was alive that awful time in Afghanistan. He knew, because Steve held a pulse point to Danny’s soul and that pulse point was rapid, but steady and strong.

* * *

Danny sat his chair on Steve’s lanai during one of the times when Junior was pulling one of his all-nighters. 

Sipping a beer, Danny looked up at the stars and wondered if Steve was looking at the same ones where he was? If he was warm, if he’d eaten, if he was sleeping at all?

He cursed Doris to the heavens then prayed she made it home with Steve, because he loved Steve enough to wish the devil good health. He finished his beer and looked over at the empty chair next to him, his heart aching even more.

* * *

Danny cooked a lot more at home, three-course meals and soup from scratch. 

He brought meals to work and even gave some lasagna to Duke. He ignored their empathetic expressions and declined invitations to movies and picnics.

He went home every day and looked after his children and tried to lose himself in mindless TV.

“You really should go out,” Grace said when she finally put down her cell phone after hours of texting.

“What honey?”

Grace walked over with one of her _I’m about to argue with you for hours expressions._ “You give pine trees a run for their money.”

“Huh?”

“Want me to get you a torch to leave out at night?”

Danny drew his eyebrows together in surprise. “Are you trying to be funny?”

“No, but you need to leave the house sometimes. You can even take your cell phone with you.” Before Danny could disagree, Grace took his hand. “I miss him, too. But he wouldn’t want you to feel like this all the time.”

Chest swelling with love, he brought her in for a hug, and didn’t let go for a long time.

* * *

Danny had given Steve his word, the whole team had. But Junior was a scrappy SEAL pup and he was even harder to tame when Steve wasn’t around to do it.

He didn’t want to betray Steve, didn’t want to put him in further danger by agreeing to another bad plan. But deep inside, Danny knew Junior was right, and his heart wanted Steve to get all the additional back-up as possible.

Danny only wished he could be there. But he was no fool. This was…this was insanity. And the only way to guarantee Steve was getting home was to give his blessing to an equally insane number of people to do what they did best. Make the impossible happen with one of the most violent cartels in the world. 

Danny agreed. Because that pulse point, that invisible connection with Steve was growing more erratic by the day.

He nodded at Junior. _Bring him home._

* * *

Danny had been all over the globe for Steve McGarrett, and he would circle it ten more times if need be. 

Washington D.C was all hustle and bustle, and when he knocked at Steve’s door; he was both relived, and weary. But Danny smiled for Steve, a small grin to hide the ache at knowing what was coming.

It was Montana all over again, but worse, Steve more broken and bruised than ever. Danny counted four empty beer bottles and accepted the fifth from Steve with gratefulness. He took a few swallows to fortify his reserves.

His pulse point connection was a soft weak beat despite being only inches away.

They talked. A real honest conversation. No more hiding. Danny was genuine in his sympathy for the death of Doris. No one deserved to lose their mother, not even ones who never deserved their sons. 

Danny hurt for Steve, wanted nothing else but to take away his pain, but he couldn’t re-wind the clock, couldn’t make his family whole again. He could be there for Steve, like he always was.

When Steve shuffled out of the bathroom, Danny sat on the couch and waited. 

“What?” Steve asked.

“Do you need help?” 

Steve almost missed the edge of the bed when he sat down. “No, I’m good.”

To prove it, Steve fumbled with the bed covers and crawled on top with all his clothes still on. He tried pulling the top sheet over himself and failed, the poor blanket left haphazard around his waist. 

“Okay,” Steve growled. “Maybe I need a little assistance.” His voice never sounded so defeated. 

Danny squashed the suggestion of getting undressed. Steve was wired and worn, and he needed to feel in control. 

Walking over, Danny pulled the sheet over Steve, glad at the fact that at least the other man wasn’t wearing boots. 

Returning to the couch, Danny began undoing the buttons of his jacket.

“Is that mine?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you wearing my jacket?”

Danny paused. “Um, maybe…I think you left it at my place once.” He didn’t mention that it smelled of pine soap and Steve’s aftershave. 

When more than thirty seconds of silence passed, Danny finished taking off the jacket and began tugging off his socks and shoes. 

“Danny?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for coming. You…you always…you’re always there for me.”

Danny heard the rawness of Steve’s voice, the hitching of his breath. The pulse point under his skin, was racing. 

“That’s what we do, right? Ohana?” 

“Y-yeah.”

Danny knew when to give someone space and when not to. When he heard the soft throaty sounds of held back tears, he knew where his place was.

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting to see if Steve would throw him off. But Steve was too overcome with emotion to yell. Inching closer, Danny paused before he got too close. “Steve, I’m right here, babe.”

Reaching over, Danny gently laid a hand on Steve’s good shoulder, rubbing circles as he mumbled reassurances. 

He couldn’t fix what was broken, couldn’t replace a loss, but he could offer comfort.

Steve shifted closer. And Danny responded by moving further next to him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders, until Steve was practically resting his head in Danny’s lap.

Danny held Steve close, fierce and protective, careful of aggravating any injuries. “I’m not going anywhere, Steve. I can promise you that.”

“You can’t…make promises…you can’t keep.”

“Not if you intend to keep them.”

But that conversation was for another day. Another time. Danny was focused only on this moment, kissing the top of Steve’s head. “Just go to sleep, babe. I’ve got you. And I’ll be here when you wake up. And I’ll be here the day after that.”

Danny held onto Steve until the trembling eased, and he held on until Steve became a dead weight as he succumbed to a deep, heavy sleep. 

Releasing a heavy breath, Danny maneuvered and shifted until he was lying next to Steve, all his wiggling not disturbing him in the least. With one arm still wrapped around Steve’s shoulders, Danny allowed his eyes to drift closed, falling into a slumber that had eluded him for two months, the pulse point between them slowing to a warm steady beat.

* * *

Fini-

This eppy killed me. Thank goodness for the team and especially Junior and Danny.


End file.
